


Patience, love

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Samifer Smut, Smut, blowjob, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, let me sleep," Sam mumbled and turned to his side.<br/>"Not yet," Lucifer said and nibbled on Sammy's earlobe. "Please, Luce." Sam pulled the blanket over his head. "Don't start this shit again."<br/>Lucifer chuckled quietly. "Don't worry. This time you'll get something in exchange. Believe me it will be worth it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience, love

"No, let me sleep," Sam mumbled and turned to his side.  
"Not yet," Lucifer said and nibbled on Sammy's earlobe. "Please, Luce." Sam pulled the blanket over his head. "Don't start this shit again."  
Lucifer chuckled quietly. "Don't worry. This time you'll get something in exchange. Believe me it will be worth it."  
Sam actually wanted to ignore Lucifer until he let him sleep, but then the curiosity won. He turned around and looked at him.  
"Okay. What do you want to do?"  
Lucifer grinned and bent forward to kiss Sam. "Something you will like for sure."  
He rolls them around so he sits on Sam's hips and places small kisses all over Sam's neck and his shoulders. Lucifer lets his hands trail down over Sam's stomach, enjoying the feeling of the quivering muscles under his fingertips.  
Sam moaned quietly and bucked his hips up against Lucifer.  
"You have to be patient, love" Lucifer said and pressed a kiss on Sam's chest, rocking his hips against Sam's.  
"I don't give a fuck on patience," Sam growled and bucked his hips up again, lifting Lucifer up.  
"I know you don't, Sammy," Lucifer mumbled and placed more kisses all over Sam's chest. "And that's why I'll teach you to get some."  
Sam groaned and his head fell back, because he already had a presentment of what this meant.  
Lucifer let his lips wander down over Sam's abdomen, gliding down from his hips at the same time. Sam moaned and buried his fingers in Lucifer's hair.  
He lifted his hips up, when Lucifer grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs, so he could shove them down. Lucifer wrapped his fingers around Sam's already hard cock and began to move his hand slowly. Sam gasped and thrusted against Lucifer's hand.  
"Always so greedy," Lucifer mumbled and placed a few small kisses on Sam's hip bone. The grip around Sam's cock tightened and Sam hissed, bucking his hips up against Lucifer's touch.  
Lucifer lowered his face to Sam's skin and breathed small pecks all around Sam's pelvis before he finally closed his lips around the tip of Sam's cock.  
"Dammit, Luce, please!" Sam groaned and bucked his hips up, trying to thrust deeper into his lover's mouth. But Lucifer pulled back and smirked.  
"Patience," he just said. "Already forgot?"  
Sam growled some incomprehensible insults and moved his hips against Lucifer, trying to get him to touch Sam again.  
"Please," Sam moaned when Lucifer did nothing, but just laid his hands on Sam's hips and forced him to stop moving.  
"Patience," he said again and his forked tongue flicked over Sam's skin. "Guess we'll have to work more often on this."  
"You're cruel," Sam growled and tried to release himself from Lucifer's grip.  
"Maybe," Lucifer smirked and kissed Sam's hipbone. "Definitely." Sam pushed against Lucifer's shoulders. "I don't care how you do it, but just finally _do_ something!"  
Lucifer chuckled and then wrapped his hand around Sam's erection again.  
Sam thrusted his hips up against the devil's hand, but Lucifer loosed his grip, so the contact between his hand and Sam's dick was almost equal to zero.  
"Luce, you asshole," Sam growled.  
Lucifer laughed and then kneeled down between Sam's legs, pressing his hips down with his left hand.  
"Don't move," he whispered and then laid his hand on Sam's thigh. "And be quiet. If you move or make a sound, I'll stop."  
A small whimper escaped Sam's lips and he let his head fall back on the pillow when Lucifer started moving his hand.  
He knew Lucifer had been serious when he'd said he would stop if Sam made something wrong, so Sam bit his lip, trying to be quiet.  
But Lucifer knew exactly what Sam liked and so he didn't need long until Sam couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.  
"No!" Sam groaned when Lucifer's hands left his body.  
"Shh!" Lucifer hissed. "And don't move."  
Sam closed his eyes and his fingers clenched in the mattress, a desperate attempt to hold still.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Lucifer finally continued jerking him off.  
Sam's whole body trembled; he was so close now. Lucifer's short fingernails scratched lightly over the inside of his thigh and only a second too late, Sam realized that he just had moaned again.  
When Lucifer stopped, it was as if every air in the room disappeared. Sam's fingers clenched in the mattress, his eyes open wide and staring to the ceiling and he was breathing heavily but it felt as if he didn't get any air at all. He pressed his teeth together, desperately trying not to make a sound.  
"Good boy," Lucifer said quietly and kissed the inside of Sam's thigh. "I want you to let go now, okay? Let everything out." Sam sighed relieved and his sigh turned into a loud moan, when he felt Luce's lips closing around the tip of his cock. He buried his fingers in Lucifer's hair and held his head down.  
"Don't you dare choke me," Lucifer said and breathed cold air over the wet tip of Sam's cock. In the next moment he let his forked tongue glide over Sam's dick, licking over the slit, tasting his pre-cum.  
Sam moaned loud and rolled his hips against Lucifer, trying not to buck up too much, because he didn't want Lucifer to stop again.  
"You look beautiful like this," Lucifer murmured and licked once over the complete length of Sam's cock. "But even better after you came." With this words, he took Sam in his mouth, swallowing him all the way down and sucking and licking on him, using all his little tricks he knew, so he needed barely more than a minute longer to get Sam off. Sam nearly screamed Lucifer's name, gripped his hair firmer and thrusted a few time hard in his lover's mouth, before he collapsed on the bed, his whole body shivering.  
Lucifer moved back up and laid down next to Sam, pulling him against his chest.  
"That was... amazing," Sam mumbled tiredly and placed a few kisses on Luce's collarbone.  
"It was. And you were a good boy. Such a good boy. And now sleep, love." Lucifer kissed Sam's temples and brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.


End file.
